Jamie Luner
Jamie Michelle Luner (born May 12, 1971) is an American actress who first came to prominence on the ABC sitcom Just the Ten of Us, but is perhaps better known for her role as M.J. Watson on The Amazing Spider-Man. Luner portrayed Liza Colby on the ABC soap opera All My Children from April 2009 until its final episode on September 23, 2011. Luner is also well known for her lead roles in many Lifetime movies. Personal life Luner was born in Palo Alto, California, the daughter of Susan, an actress, and Stuart Luner, a sales representative. She was raised in a Jewish family and has an older brother. Career After guest starring in several episodes of the sitcom Growing Pains, Luner went on to star as sexy yet scatterbrained Cindy Lubbock in the Growing Pains spinoff, Just the Ten of Us (1988–1990), which also starred Heather Langenkamp, Brooke Theiss and JoAnn Willette as Luner's fictional sisters. At one point in the show, the foursome comprised a fictional singing group, "The Lubbock Babes". To date, Luner is the only one of the four who has not appeared in a Nightmare on Elm Street movie. Luner also guest starred in a Halloween-themed episode of Growing Pains in which she portrayed a vanishing hitchhiker. Luner returned to television in 1993 in the television movie, Why My Daughter?, starring opposite Linda Gray. Luner followed this up with a succession of television movies, most notably Confessions of a Sorority Girl. Luner's next big break came in 1996, when she was cast as Tabitha Jill Miller in FOX'S real world adaptation of Spider-Man. However once the live action property rights were settled, FOX opted to make a more faithful adaptation of the source material. The character of Tabitha then became the series' version of Mary Jane Watson, though the TV version was not particularly faithful to the source material. Regardless Luner became the first person to play a live action version of the character. Luner remained with the show for the first six years, but eventually became discontent with the part. Wishing to move on, she announced to the producers that she would be leaving after the sixth season was completed. Appealing to his co-star, Michael Dee promised to lighten her workload on the series if she remained throughout the end. The series' end had been written in advance and he had no wish to re-cast the part or kill off Mary Jane and remove her place within the narrative. Luner agreed and remained with the series, appearing in only half of the 48 episodes for seasons 7 and 8. Luner continued to work steadily, with guest appearances on several television series including The Outer Limits, CSI: Miami and a three-episode arc on That's Life. In 2000, Luner also starred in the independent feature Sacrifice, along with Michael Madsen. In 2003, Luner joined the cast of Aaron Spelling drama, playing the role of Senior Deputy Ryan Layne in 10-8: Officers on Duty (2003–2004). The series was cancelled after Luner had appeared in just five episodes. Also in 2003, Luner starred opposite Nicholas Lea in the Sci Fi Channel original movie Threshold, and in 2004 guest-starred in an episode of NCIS, called "Dead Man Talking." In 2005, Luner appeared in four TV movies for the cable network Lifetime Television: The Suspect (2005), Blind Injustice (2005), Stranger in my Bed (2005), and The Perfect Marriage (2006). In 2007 Luner appeared as Susan in the comedy Black and Bluestein at The Santa Monica Playhouse. Also that year, Luner starred in Nuclear Hurricane, a Sci Fi Channel original movie, and made a guest appearance on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In April 2009, Luner joined the cast of All My Children as Liza Colby. (Marcy Walker, who originally played Liza, had retired from acting several years earlier.) The soap was cancelled in 2011, after which Luner starred in the Lifetime movies Walking the Halls, Stalked at 17 and The Perfect Boss. In 2011 Luner rejected an offer to return to the Spider-Man TV universe in the follow-up mini-series Civil War feeling that in such a special effects (& super-hero) laden plot, there was no need for her presence. Luner guest-starred in both Supernatural and Criminal Minds in 2013. In 2014, Luner was cast in the Investigation Discovery series ''Heartbreakers '' opposite Jack Wagner and Rob Estes. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1971 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:American film actresses Category:American Jews Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Palo Alto, California